Beavercreek Band parodies
by TenorsRule8907
Summary: many song parodies inspired by the wonderful, Beavercreek High School Marching Band.
1. 12 Days of Band Camp

12 Days of Band Camp

On the 1st day of band camp my band friends gave to me...  
A band jacket made just for me

On the 2nd day of band camp my band friends gave to me...  
2 instruments  
A band jacket made just for me

On the 3rd day of band camp my band friends gave to me...  
3 field commandors  
2 instruments  
A band jacket made just for me

On the 4th day of band camp my band friends gave to me...  
4 white helmets  
3 field commandors  
2 instruments  
A band jacket made just for me

On the 5th day of band camp my band friends gave to me...  
5 colorful stripes  
4 white helmets  
3 field commandors  
2 instruments  
A band jacket made just for me

On the 6th day of band camp my band friends gave to me...  
6 awards for winning  
5 colorful stripes  
4 white helmets  
3 field commandors  
2 instruments  
A band jacket made just for me

On the 7th day of band camp my band friends gave to me...  
7 flags a spinning  
6 awards for winning  
5 colorful stripes  
4 white helmets  
3 field commandors  
2 instruments  
A band jacket made just for me

On the 8th day of band camp my band friends gave to me...  
8 beats for counting  
7 flags a spinning  
6 awards for winning  
5 colorful stripes  
4 white helmets  
3 field commandors  
2 instruments  
A band jacket made just for me

On the 9th day of band camp my band friends gave to me...  
9 mallets playing  
8 beats for counting  
7 flags a spinning  
6 awards for winning  
5 colorful stripes  
4 white helmets  
3 field commandors  
2 instruments  
A band jacket made just for me

On the 10th day of band camp my band friends gave to me...  
10 drummers drumming  
9 mallets playing  
8 beats for counting  
7 flags a spinning  
6 awards for winning  
5 colorful stripes  
4 white helmets  
3 field commandors  
2 instruments  
A band jacket made just for me

On the 11th day of band camp my band friends gave to me...  
11 section leaders  
10 drummers drumming  
9 mallets playing  
8 beats for counting  
7 flags a spinning  
6 awards for winning  
5 colorful stripes  
4 white helmets  
3 field commandors  
2 instruments  
A band jacket made just for me

On the 12th day of band camp my band friends gave to me...  
12 staff a yelling  
11 section leaders  
10 drummers drumming  
9 mallets playing  
8 beats for counting  
7 flags a spinning  
6 awards for winning  
5 colorful stripes  
4 white helmets  
3 field commandors  
2 instruments  
A band jacket made just for me


	2. Band Camp Flute Song

This is a song that the flute section in my band sings at band camp every year. Sean Hurley was the Mello section leader this year... for some odd reason many girls seem to get crushes on him? I don't know why, but that's me. And McCullough is our band director. He actually has jumped off the band truck before. I don't believe that I own either of them. At least, I think I let Sean out of my closet.... :)

Band Camp Flute Song

They say at Marching Band camp the chicken's mighty fine…  
But one stood on the table and started marking time…

Oh Lord I want to go… But they won't let me go...  
Oh Lord I wanna go...  
HOOOOOOOOOOOME

They say at marching band camp Sean Hurley's mighty fine…  
All the girls are saying… "Oh Sean-y please be mine"

Oh Lord I want to go… But they won't let me go...  
Oh Lord I wanna go...  
HOOOOOOOOOOOME

They say at marching band camp McCullough's mighty fine..  
But he jumped off the band truck to kill a friend of mine…

Oh Lord I want to go… But they won't let me go...  
Oh Lord I wanna go...  
HOOOOOOOOOOOME


	3. Band Pledge

Beavercreek High School Marching Band Pledge

I pledge allegience to the band  
And its many states of hysteria  
And to the insanity for which it stands  
One band, under McCullough  
Absolutely, completely, without a doubt indivisible  
With handwarmers and hot chocolate for all.


	4. Band Kids in Beavercreek

To the Chorus of "Englishman in New York" by Sting

Whoa, OH!  
Bob's a maniac  
Bob's an evil maniac  
He belongs in a psycho ward…

Whoa OH!  
Wayne's a brain-e-ack  
Wayne's an evil brain-e-ack  
He likes to stare at the board…

Written about 2 kids in my band, by J'neen, Katie J, and Joanne.


	5. Mr McCullough

To the tune of "Ms.Jacksnon" by Outkast (that is who sings that song, right?)

We're sorry McCullough, OOO  
We are for REEEEAL!!!!!  
Bobby dropped his trumpet on some guy,  
Made him fall and wanna cry.

We're sorry McCullough,  
IT'S NO BIG DEEEAL!  
It's just one more whole in the show  
But we'll march around it like no body knows

We're sorry McCullough.. HUUGH!

Haha… don't even ask. Once again, written by J'neen, Katie J, and Joanne


End file.
